Displaying interrelated changes in a grid is a process for identifying changes that arise in a document having a grid due to a change to a particular cell by a user. In some situations, when creating or maintaining a grid, the user may allow a cell in a grid to use information from other cells (interrelation). For example, when using a grid to create or maintain scheduling information, a user may have to change certain dates due to unforeseen circumstances, i.e., a delay in receiving materials. Such changes may effect other deadlines which rely on the established due date for receiving the materials. Accordingly, if a week delay in receiving materials occurs, other deadlines which rely on the receipt of materials may also be delayed by a week. However, the changes to interrelated cells resulting from the delay may not be readily apparent to the user. An inability to detect such changes may prevent the user from recognizing how other dates are affected by the change and may delay or prevent the user from addressing matters caused by the change in a timely manner. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.